Promises
by FifteenboxFlynn
Summary: The day's events went by so fast and Delsin just wanted it to be over. So what does he do? He stocks up on beer and hits the rooftops. He wasn't exactly expecting company.


"Not exactly red wine, but it'll do" The young woman strode a few steps infront of the conduit, leaning her weight against a wall and downing a mouthful of the cheap beer she's grabbed from his side.

"hadn't exactly pinned you for the wine kinda girl, Fetch" he spoke, his voice rough and tired but music to her ears.

"Well what can I say? A classy drink for a classy lady"

"Classy? Pfft. I'll believe it when I see it"

"Don't get your hopes up, Rowe." She turned to him, a smirk playing her lips. Delsin raised an eyebrow.

"Rowe, huh? What, you're calling me by my surname now, _Abigail_?" He nodded at the younger conduit as she rolled her eyes, shifting her weight from one foot to the other before setting her back against the wall.

"Well considering how you've earned so many already I thought I'd contribute to your list. Again."

"Well, I'm flattered then." He yawned, reclining back agaisnt the wall behind him.

Silence engulfed them.

Not an awkward, lost for words silence. It was a calm undisturbed silence. Well, as far as undisturbed goes when you can hear the occasional car hum by or loud drunk cat calling at the ladies. But quiet if you consider the events of the days prior to this little rondevous. Hell, not even four hours ago the three conduits, Delsin, Fetch and Eugene were fighting their way up the Channel 5 news building to rid Seattle of Augustine and her army of freaks. But it all seemed so distant from where they were, perched atop a building in the latern district.

It was hard for Delsin to think just over a week ago, he would be bickering with his brother Reggie over some of his latest artwork, or helping Betty throw up some of the forgotten decoration for the Akomish Days festival.

Delsin tensed.

 _Brother_

He found it hard to think of the good memories. They always led him back to the feeling of Reggie's hand slipping thrrough his. Staring in horror, helpless as his brother, _his protector_ , plummeted into the icy spring waters of Pugent Sound. He sacrificed himself for the tribe. For Delsin.

"D, you ok?" Fetch's voice snapped him from his daze, breaking the silence. He hummed a not-so-sure reply. Unconvinced, the young _classy_ woman closed the distance between them, crouching down before him with a concerned expression on her face. She stared innnocently up into his eyes slowly allowing them to roam the rest of his face. Down his nose, over his cheeks, to his lips.

She smacked herself (in her mind, of course) when they pulled into a weak, almost forced smirk. He'd caught her exploration.

"Having fun?" he teased.

"Uh." was all she could manage before awkwardly forcing herself to her feet and stepping back just a tad. He laughed lightly. _Good_ she thought. She was getting somewhere with their little therapy session.

Delsin leaned over and grabbed another one of the cheap beer cans that lay forgotten on the ground beside him. Beer that he'd bought from the Hing Hy market at a discount. _Only_ because he was the 'Hero of Seattle'. No credit for the others, he guessed.

He cracked open the top and resided in the farmiliar hiss that it emitted. Fetch sighed and stepped towards him once more, shuffling slightly, before ending down on the ground beside him.

"Couldn't have shared the last one, huh? You men are all alike." She joked.

"Pfft. You wouldn't be able to keep it down, Lazer Girl"

"Like you know, Smokes." She punched his arm but didn't get a reaction from him. Unsatisfied Fetch grabbed his arm and snatched the can from his hand downing the last few drops in it.

"Fine, I didn't even _like_ that beer anyway." The two young adults looked around at the mass of beer cans surrounding them. "Ok maybe just a little... are you going to let go of my arm now?"

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind, Smoke Hero Guy." He struggled to free his arm from her grip, eventually ceasing his weird thrashing movements and giving up.

"I plead the fifth" he smirked.

"Cheater." She threw his arm back at him in annoyance. The silence slowly crept back between them.

"I wonder where Eugenius is." Walker spoke, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them loosely.

"I dunno, probably off having a gaming fiesta or whatever those gamers do when they want to celebrate. Seriously, it's the best day to be a conduit in seven years and he shuts himself up in his little clubhouse? Sorry, _dominion_ " He adjusted his beanie slightly.

Fetch snorted. "Better than what we're doing"

"How?"

"Just is" she was at a loss for words, too tired to drop a single snide remark. All the fighting from earlier had worn her out and she could hear her billboard and sleeping bag calling to her. Along with a damn good book. The weight of her head was becoming harder and harder to bear and to solve the problem she decided to drop it on Delsin's shoulder. He jumped at the gesture but quickly warmed up to it, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

Both conduits' attention turned to the sky. It was becoming morning, the dark blue, purple and greys were mixing with the forming yellows and whites from the morning. The clouds were scarce and the stars were exposed shining magnificently.

Something that was pushed to the back of his mind stuck Delsin harder than any D.U.P officer ever did.

"I'm leaving in the morning" he piped up. The weight of Fetch's head left him and he was saddened by the loss. He turned to face her, her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were raised so high it looked painful.

"Tomorrow?!" She squeaked "Why? To where?" Delsin why didn't you tell m- us!?" She tried to stand but he pulled her back down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Chill, I'll be back soon enough. I just have a promise that I've gotta fulfil, alright?" He could see that she was unsure. She struggled a little and he allowed her to stand. Watching as she raised her hands to the sides of her head to massage her temples and paced back and forth slightly.

Why was she do bugged by this?

His heart wrenched.

Shit.

She was worried he wouldn't come back. Everyone she's ever gotten close to has either betrayed or left her. First her parents backstab her, then her brother dies. And he only knew the bare bones of her story. What if other people had left her, died even, before she was taken to Curdon Cay?

He jumped to his feet and rushed to stand beside her, gently grabbing her arm to get her attention. She stared at him, eyes burning into his before he broke the contact.

"So this is why you're sad, huh? Her voice was raised, but shaky.

"Fetch I-"

"You were just going to up 'n' leave Eugene and I!?"

"No just let me-"

"Delsin if the next word out of your mouth is 'explain' so help me God I will-"

"Reggie's dead!" He shouted with anger burning through his voice and smoke surging from his fingertips. Fetch jumped and fell silent, her eyes dropped to the ground and she hugged herself slightly. She knew the feeling. His voice lowered to a near whisper "And my tribe is dying... I came here to grab powers from the Trench Coat and that's what I did. You and Eugene just... happened to get involved."

She nodded slightly and swallowed hard.

He paused for what seemed like an eternity. The cars and people of the streets below seemed to fade into the night. They were completely blanketed by the quiet.

"But I'm glad you did..." He hung his head apon saying this, kicking an empty beer can off of the building to its impending doom.

"What?" Fetch was as quiet as a doormouse. Shaking slightly. Delsin wasn't sure if it was out of fear or nervousness.

Or both.

Rowe to a step closer to fetch. She tensed as he did so. He could hear her breathing. Short and unsettled. However he pressed on, trying to take her into his arms. She took a step back,

" _What_?" She spoke again, this time louder, more confident.

"I said... I'm glad you did." She raised her head locking eyes with him momentarily.

"I should probably go..." he turned his back to her and took a step away, desparately hoping that she would stop him. That she would forgive him. He took a breath before letting the farmiliar feeling of smoke rush down his wrists. Positioning himself so that he could jet across a rooftop vent to easily maneuver his was back to his apartment. Where he could pack his things and escape.

No sense in coming back anymore, right?  
He'd blown it. He should just give up before he causes anymore trouble... right? 

Fetch grabbed his hand and spun him around to face her, ignoring the burning sensation sourced from his _damn_ smoke power and slung her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. She took in the scent of smoke, aerosol and lots of alcohol.

The young man stood there bewildered. He had nothing else to do but snake his arms around her waist.

"Please come back soon" Her voice was muffled by his denim jacket, but Delsin could tell she was close to tears.

Delsin propped his chin on her head. The two conduits stood in eachother's embrace and neither wanted to break away and end the moment. On the horizon the sun was rising, colours of orange,

yellow and red dominated the sky and splattered across the forming clouds.

His voice cracked softly into her ear.

"I'll be back before you wake up... _I promise_ "


End file.
